


Langoth

by Anri_Kohaku



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: Коэн будет помнить и возвращаться.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Magi 2016.  
> 1) «Langoth» — (староанглийский) тоска человека, видевшего/познавшего Рай, который после всю оставшуюся жизнь ищет его отблески.  
> 2) В тексте используются строки неизвестного китайского поэта, цикл «Девятнадцать древних стихотворений».

Давно остывшие уголья больше не испускали тепла, а поглощали его, втягивали из худых лучей света, сочащихся сквозь прорехи в ставнях. Коэн провёл пальцами по каминной полке, собирая пыль далёкого прошлого, которая — только тронь — взлетала и кружила, оседала, словно бы новая — но всё та же. И вокруг было не пепелище, а хранилище памяти, бездонный колодец, где вилась спиралью его прежняя жизнь.  
Сметая подолом сажу с плит, Коэн прошёл вглубь и остановился у окна, заставленного грубо выструганными досками. Сквозь них он смотрел и видел, как когда-то сквозь мутные витражи, макушку зелёной вишни, чьи ветви щекотали бока замка.  
В чужой спальне он чувствовал себя как дома, уютней, чем в собственной, из которой не было видно садов, расчерченных тропами, с нетронутым над ними небом. На его плечи легли руки Хакую, слишком жёстко для прикосновения любовника, будто он держал не живое тело, а оружие в преддверие боя.  
— Эта весна может принести недоброе, — произнёс он.  
Коэн повёл плечами, что могло бы значить и возражение, и согласие. Он знал — после зимы, как свежие побеги пробивали стылую корку земли, так крепла армия и её готовность двинуться в битву. В его собственном сердце разрасталось варварское предвкушение, молодая беспокойная сила.  
Вдали под снегом томились Восточные равнины, безграничное поле чести, где не наступит мир, пока не прольётся кровь. Скоро топот тысячи ног и галопа снова сольются в один пугающий шум, скоро вновь станет страшно и горько, как должно быть на войне. Коэн готов был пропустить замечание Хакую, но тот продолжил говорить:  
— Может быть, враг не там, где мы ожидаем его застать.  
Коэн встал спиною к вишне, к грузной стене, опоясавшей дворец, к бледному солнцу, тут же теряя образ пейзажа. Все чувства обернулись двуликим существом: первый разум тянулся к искушению не заметить спрятанный в словах смысл, а второй не терпел оставаться в неведенье. Помедлив немного, он сдался последнему и больше не мог делать вид, что не слышит незнакомой тревоги.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил он, стараясь придать голосу серьёзность, заслуживающую ответа.  
Он пригладил ворот кимоно на груди Хакую, а тот перехватил его кисти, поднёс к лицу сперва правую, потом левую, оставляя немые поцелуи, и наконец прижался к губам. В то прозрачное утро самое важное осталось непонятым, возвращаясь в памяти много позже, как залежалая пыль, подхваченная сквозняком.

За спиной косыми балками развалился призрак постели, наполовину упрятанной в нише. Коэн приблизился, замешкался, вглядываясь, не изъело ли время её сильнее. Но время проявляло жалость или просто брезговало остатками. Присев на край, Коэн закрыл глаза, сдаваясь усталости, что терпеливо ждала, пожалуй, слишком долго.  
До пожара — думал он — отдыхать здесь было приятней. На этой кровати, спелёнатой тяжёлым балдахином, который посреди студёных покоев хранил остров тепла и огораживал от прислуги, что по утрам кралась мышиной поступью и исчезала, оставив чашу для омовений да чистые одежды. Свои вещи, смятые как ненужное тряпьё, Коэн складывал в ногах, там, где никто не увидит, а башмаки воровато задвигал под кровать. Слуги молчали только в присутствии вышестоящих, а между собой позволяли любые темы, и чем дальше от их собственной жизни — тем охотнее. Сплетни окутали всё вокруг паутиной, и Коэн не хотел добровольно впутываться в неё сильнее, хотя не сомневался — им и без доказательств всё известно, где он ночует и с кем просыпается.  
На постель опустился Хакую — Коэн слышал сквозь бесцветную вязь дремоты, из которой выбрался чувствами, но не волей. Хакую провёл ладонью, с силой нажимая на каждый позвонок, оттянул ворот и коснулся губами меж лопаток, другою рукою накрыл шею, разминая мышцы. Коэн потянулся, до дрожи изогнул спину, чтобы собрать и отпустить всё напряжение разом.  
Когда он приподнялся, замкнутое пространство ниши показалось таким тесным, что поцелуи становились неизбежностью. Он повалился назад под чужим весом, а потом то оказывался сверху, то снова утопал в шёлковых покрывалах, и в эту борьбу они оба вкладывали столько же ярости, сколько и любви. Коэн боялся тревожить ночную тишину, но, оставаясь немым, ещё отчётливей различал звук соприкосновенья тел, шорохи, шёпот.  
«Знаешь…»  
Дыхание и шум крови в ушах.  
«Я не хочу…»  
Эхо голоса в собственных мыслях.  
«...когда-нибудь причинить тебе боль».  
Коэн захлёбывался душным воздухом, запрокидывал голову, когда пальцы ненароком тянули за спутанные пряди, а всё никак не мог вспомнить значения слова «боль». Единственное, что продолжало существовать, — Хакую, которого он видел и чувствовал, и эта тесная постель для них двоих, ограждённая от всего мира.

В другое время, когда с Хакую ночевали наложницы, занавесь оставалась распахнутой, привязанная к столбикам по углам кровати. Коэн знал, потому что спросил. Он спросил, потому что видел.  
В вечер, когда не было повода и договорённости, Коэн пришёл к спальне Хакую — сейчас он не вспомнил бы для чего. Даже расслышав смех и звонкий тягучий голос у закрытой двери, он не остановил себя, словно следовал заранее прописанным действиям, которые менять слишком поздно.  
Завидев его, наложница притихла, но больше ни в чём не выказала стыда. Она выглядела нежной и чувственной, её груди покачивались вместе с кисточками цветных заколок в волосах, а на больших, круглых бёдрах проступали и тут же исчезали мягкие линии.  
Другая сидела на скамейке, сложив локти на край постели, и затупленным ножом резала яблоко, потом вытянула руку и тронула Хакую за запястье, чтобы привлечь внимание. И за этим жестом последовал взгляд Коэна, тут же замирая, прикипая к одной точке. Посмотреть Хакую в лицо он так себя и не заставил.

Только эта кровать, разбитый призрак, косые балки, стояла ещё на месте. Всё остальное огонь проглотил без остатка, прожевал с жадным хрустом, а обратно выплюнул лишь пепел. В дальнем углу бесцветные ширмы, похожие на пустые холсты, прятали от взгляда кувшины и полотенца и широкое ико для кимоно. От угла до угла разлился красным цветом ковёр. Рамы деревянного кружева на окнах и под потолком. Книги и свитки. Панно с рядами иероглифов, что невольно притягивали внимание, заставляли читать застывшие в вечности строки вновь и вновь. Огонь стёр каждую из этих вещей, только память оставалась неприкосновенной. Та часть души, забальзамированная в своём семнадцатилетии, как тогда способна прочесть без ошибки с растянутого на стене панно:  
«Ни один человек  
не подобен металлу и камню,  
И не в силах никто  
больше срока продлить себе годы».  
Коэн перечитывал стих, пока Хакую размышлял над следующим ходом. Он сидел боком к столику для го, откинувшись на подушку, — кимоно опало с согнутых коленей, обувь в беспорядке лежала рядом. Он выглядел расслабленно, не так, как во время игры с учителем или гостями дворца, когда просиживал часы с прямою спиной. Но даже так он оставался внимателен, лишь изредка уступая партию Коэну.  
Когда он опустил руку в чашу с камнями, те отозвались стуком таким же приятным слуху, как рокот набегающих на берег волн или треск поленьев в камине. Он замер, ещё раз обдумывая ход, и его рука парила над доской, словно птица в потоке тёплого воздуха, с гладким белым камушком в клюве — между указательным и средним пальцем. Во время игры в го руки Хакую преображались, казалось, становились меньше, тоньше, пропадали из виду грубые мозоли и грубая сила.  
Он опустил камень и подвинул вперёд — ещё одно мойо спасать слишком поздно.  
— Как в жизни, так и в игре, — сказал Коэн, теряясь между досадой и восхищением. — Истинный правитель.  
— Я всего лишь сын своего отца и продолжатель его дела, — Хакую ответил так быстро и так спокойно, словно ждал этих слов. — Некоторые бы не согласились с таким выбором судьбы.  
— Завистники?  
— Может быть.  
Коэн чувствовал, что суть разговора, едва лишь обозначившись, утопает в шелухе небрежных слов. Но прежде, чем он успел ухватиться за неё, Хакую окончательно оборвал нить.  
— Ты сам разве никогда не хотел бы занять это место?  
Коэн молчал, а потом, не вставая с колен, обогнул столик, переместился ближе, склонился и поцеловал босую ступню. Не поднимая головы, всё так же согнувшись к полу, как раб перед боготворимым хозяином, он сказал:  
— Моё предназначение и единственное желание — оберегать мир в могучей и великой империи, которую приведёте к небывалым вершинам и которой править будете вы, первый принц и престолонаследователь Рен Хакую. И каждый, живущий под небесами, не сможет не признать, что нет более достойного правителя, чем вы, — и только закончив, перевёл дух.  
Он ждал пренебрежительного смеха в адрес всего, что произнёс, не думая, напрямую облекая в слова преданность из глубины сердца, но Хакую слишком дорого ценил любые свои эмоции, чтобы растрачивать их так просто. Коэн поцеловал косточку на щиколотке и лишь тогда разогнулся.  
— Разве что императора Хакутоку тебе уже не превзойти, — добавил он в отместку за тишину.

В те годы Коэн смеялся много, за них двоих. Иногда казалось, что именно это мешает ему быть старше. Даже в сумме с двумя своими джиннами он не мог приравнять себя к Хакую, всегда оставался младшим братом, уже сильным воином и многообещающим стратегом, но всё ещё в чём-то ребёнком. Он легко поддавался радости, обиде и гневу — потому что любил чувствовать, и это любил в нём Хакую, он знал.  
— Этих сектантов становится слишком много. — Он толкнул дверь, влетая в комнату. — Такое чувство, что куда во дворце ни плюнь, попадёшь в занавешенное тряпкой лицо. Хакую?  
Сквозняк от захлопнувшейся двери ударил хвостом и упал в капкан бумажного фонаря, едва не потушив огонь. Предчувствие не давало Коэну переспросить или сдвинуться с места, пока в дальнем углу не ожил нарисованный тенями на ширме человек. Силуэт повёл руками, склонился, а через миг Коэн был там, не дышал и не думал, испуганный и злой, он отбросил ширму в сторону.  
Хакую обернулся, должно быть, ещё на звук шагов. Должно быть, собирался что-то сказать. Сказать: «Погоди минуту».  
— Я не переношу разговоры, в которых не вижу собеседника, — произнёс он. — Это не могло ждать?  
Он продолжил снимать с себя одежду, имперские знаки принадлежности, пока не остался в одном только собственном теле, которое в отсветах лампы принимало гнойно-жёлтый оттенок, а ночное кимоно, накинутое после, казалось погребальным одеянием.  
Коэн не мог прогнать чувства, что виноват во всём: и в том, что потревожил чужой ритуал, и в том, что к вечеру краски становились грязными.  
— Я уберу, — сказал он в стену.  
— Не нужно, каркас сломался. Завтра заменят.  
— Извини.  
Хакую подошёл ближе, провёл невесомою рукою по его волосам, собрал их в одну копну, приятно задев шею, и снова отпустил.  
— Мне тоже это всё не нравится.  
Он смотрел сверху вниз, а потом притянул к себе и уже тише, мягким шёпотом, спросил:  
— Останешься сегодня?  
— Я собирался зайти только ненадолго, повидать тебя.

Пока на верхушке неба вызревала полносветная луна, они отгоняли друг от друга сон, бережно слово за словом тянули разговор, когда вдруг Хакую сказал, что собирается покорить подземелье.  
«Это слишком опасно. Ты должен беречь себя. Ты ведь будущий правитель», — едва не сказал Коэн. Только это были чужие фразы, которые так хотелось присвоить, а всё же он не мог. Он думал иначе: что Хакую сильный, что его решения разумны.  
— Я возьму нескольких людей, которым доверяю. Остальным во дворце, особенно — хм, как ты сказал? — сектантам знать об этом нельзя.

Подземелье Коэн покорил вместо него. В 22 года — в возрасте, когда это собирался сделать Хакую. Когда Хакую погиб, так и не заполучив исцеляющую Феникс. Держась за рукоять меча, Коэн не раз произносил, подобно молитве, направленной в пустоту: «Этот меч должен носить ты. Этим джинном должен владеть ты. Избранным королём должен стать ты».

В дверь постучали.  
Коэн поспешно отвернулся, бросив неоконченный поцелуй, с неприятным удушьем, как если резко останавливаешься во время бега. Он рассеянно глядел во двор, пытаясь зацепиться за какую-нибудь деталь, чтобы не выдать себя, их обоих. Сквозь паутину раздетых ветвей он видел прислужника, что сметал опавшие листья. Под сухим настилом ещё держалась зелёная, по-летнему сочная трава, которая замёрзнет непременно этой ночью — думал Коэн — без тепла своего укрывала.  
Краем глаза он наблюдал открывшуюся дверь. В комнату вошёл Хакурен, поспешно приблизился — Коэн хотел поклониться, но он будто не заметил вовсе — взял Хакую за руку и увёл в сторону. Их лица были близко, Хакую кивал и хмурился. Коэн заставил себя не смотреть, но казалось, даже зрение пытается слышать, уловить хотя бы слово. Его не просили уйти, и Хакую сразу же расскажет, в чём дело, только ждать становилось невыносимо. Шёпот касался его слуха, уже растеряв весь смысл, обратившись в шум, неровный, суетливый, напряжённый.  
В едва наступившем молчании раздались шаги, и, обернувшись, Коэн видел Хакую стоящим в дверях. Тот замер у порога, будто только вспомнив, что был не один, оглянулся через плечо — лишь ненадолго их глаза встретились — и склонил голову в знак прощания или просьбы прощения.  
Коэну больно признавать, что это последний раз, когда он видел Хакую. Он остался в пустующей комнате — с тех самых пор и навсегда — остался совершенно один.

В дверь постучали.  
Коэн отнял руки от лица, медленно и тяжело. Боль в висках разгорелась живее. Ему казалось, он задремал, и, наверное, слишком надолго, если за ним пришли даже сюда. Не нужно было отвечать или позволять войти, всё, что требовалось, — вернуться.  
Он огляделся ещё раз: незаметно через окна перелился мрак, и комната теперь ещё более напоминала себя. Единственная неотреставрированная после пожара за все эти годы.  
Коэн прошёл к выходу, снова неосознанно коснулся каминной полки, подоконника, замер, взявшись за дверную ручку, уже чувствуя, как его душу вытягивает наружу.  
— Мой дом, моя память, — выдохнул он без голоса.  
Толкнул дверь и ступил за порог, оставляя всё позади.


End file.
